Onigiris
by CristalHeart28
Summary: ¿Quién diria que cocinar fuera tan difícil? Kagami vive en carne propia esta experiencia, tratando de hacer algo especial por su esposo, quien acude a su silencioso grito de desesperación. [Lukami]


Siguió cortando los filetes de salmón con maestría mientras vigilaba que la cacerola estuviera cociendo el arroz lo suficiente. Tomó el sartén del mango y lo coloco al fuego tirando un chorro generoso de aceite para poner los trozos de salmón cortado en pequeñas rebanadas.

El olor llego a sus fosas nasales y sonrió satisfecha tomando un bowl donde colocó una pequeña porción de mayonesa y la dejó reposar un par de minutos dándole la vuelta a la porción de salmón ya cocinada.

Estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que no se dió cuenta de la alta figura que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la cocina, aunque sus pasos eran algo torpes y desorientados.

El joven arrastró sus pies descalzos sobre la fría baldosa y logró llegar hasta el comedor.

—Buen día, cariño — susurró el individuo con voz soñolienta frotándose los ojos con las palmas, clara señal de que se acababa de levantar.

Enfocó su vista en dirección a donde estaba su mujer totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y no se contuvo de ir a abrazarla por la espalda dándole un sonóro beso en su mejilla que la hizo sonreír levemente, pero sin dejar de lado sus actividades en la concina.

—Tu siempre tan madrugadora — comentó jocosamente respirando sobre su cuello y mirando sobre su hombro con asombro lo que las hábiles manos de su esposa hacían — Estas... ¿Cocinando?

La pelinegra arrugo el ceño y lo miró de manera nada agradable ante su pregunta.

—Así es, ¿Qué te sorprende? — cuestionó de manera curiosa al ver el recién levantado rostro de su marido desencajarse con su semblante sorpresivo.

El rockero se rascó la cabeza confuso pero de igual forma le devolvió una mirada inquietante a su mujer.

—No, yo solo... espera un minuto, debo de estar medio dormido todavía — se dijo así mismo frotándose los ojos con fuerza como si aquello se tratara de un simple sueño.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — cuestiono algo molesta por la actitud de su esposo.

—Por nada es solo que... me dió mucha curiosidad, tú... nunca cocinas...

Ambos quedaron en silencio escuchando solo el vapor de la olla y el aceite hirviente de la sartén donde yacían las piezas.

Era verdad.

Ella nunca hacia este tipo de tareas, las únicas veces en las que hizo algo de "comer" habían sido simples emparedados o tazas de té. La tarea de cocinar siempre se le complicaba a costa de su trabajo, por eso, cocinar se encargaba su ahora esposo, Luka Couffaine.

Entonces, ¿Que era lo que la había hecho cambiar de parecer?

Había hablado con las chicas hace unos días sobre la comida favorita de sus respectivos esposos, Marinette y Alya habían discutido hasta el cansancio sobre recetas de cocina y de uno que otro postre. Cuando llegó su turno, no pudo evitar cohibirse ante la idea de decirles que nunca había cocinado nada para Luka. Ni sabía cual era su platillo favorito, el se encargaba de cocinar para ambos, por lo que nunca se le ocurrió pensar si las comidas que hacía eran sus favoritas, ya que la mayoría solían ser sus platillos preferidos.

Se sintió como la peor esposa del mundo ante esa revelación.

Las chicas trataron de animarla diciendo que no se trataba de algo tan malo, y que no necesitaba ser la que cocinara para ser la esposa ejemplar y perfecta que todos querrían tener a su lado, además de que ella tenía muchas otras cualidades.

Estos comentarios no habían hecho más que aumentar el desánimo de Kagami, y es que, se sentía inútil. Su marido desde que se habían casado, era el que se encargaba del sustento para su departamento, la limpieza y la comida. Ella también ayudaba en lo que podía, en su trabajo ganaba lo suficiente como para ayudar con el resto de los gastos que requería el departamento.

Quizás solo debería... tratar de ser la esposa ideal para Luka, comenzando por tratar de hacer un desayuno tradicional de su país... "Onigiris"

—Se te esta quemando el salmón — señaló el zagal la sartén donde descansaban las pequeñas piezas de pescado y Kagami miró con horror como lo que dijo su marido era verdad, tomando apresuradamente una espátula, volteó la parte ya cocinada que tenía un leve color negruzco y dejo que la otra parte se cocinara de igual manera. Esta vez, bajo su supervisión.

—¡Me estas distrayendo, Luka! ¡Sé que a menudo no cocino, pero quisiera que la primera vez no tenga fallo alguno! — reclamó la pelinegra.

Luka alzó las manos calmadamente sonriéndole a su esposa con inocencia.

—Ok, ok, tu ganas — respondió — te dejaré tranquila preciosa, no necesita distorsionar tu bello rostro en una mueca de ira — decretó en un tono suave y apasionado que fueron como órdenes para Kagami de no fruncir más el ceño.

Siempre le molestaba eso, a menudo era persuadida por su marido para convencerla de varias cosas. Si estaba enferma y no quería quedarse en cama, él la convencía para que se quedase a descansar en ella, si estaba agobiada por el trabajo, el trataba de hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantener su temperamento intacto y sus problemas se evaporaban al instante. Parecía que la hipnotizaba.

—Si no te molesta, me gustaría verte cocinar, no diré una palabra para distraerte. Lo prometo — aseguró con una voz ronca que era común al levantarse recientemente, pero que hicieron estragos en Kagami.

—V-Vale, haz lo que quieras — respondió evasivamente continuando con su labor.

Luka tal y como prometió, descansó sus brazos en el mesón que estaba frente a la cocina, recargando sus brazos e inclinándose hacia el frente para tener una visión más clara de su encantadora esposa con ese adorable delantal color crema que envolvía su preciosa cintura.

Kagami por la presencia de su marido, había comenzado a entorpecer sus movimientos, pero no dejó que este los notara, así que ignoro la mirada penetrante y continuó preparando el desayuno de forma calmada.

—¿Puedo preguntar que estas cocinando? — inquirió de forma pausada el muchacho dejando caer su cabeza de lado para contemplarla mejor.

—Dijiste que no dirías una palabra — reprochó Kagami con seriedad removiendo el arroz de la cazuela con cuidado, tal y como lo había visto en aquel tutorial.

—Exactamente... dije una, no varias en una misma oración — replicó con una sonrisa de astucia en su maduro rostro. — ¿Me lo dirás? — insistió como un niño hasta ver como su esposa rodaba los ojos y contestaba su duda.

—Onigiris.

—¿Onigiris? ¿Es una comida tradicional de tu país, no? — cuestionó a la vez que jugaba con una naranja que reposaba en el frutero.

—Efectivamente... mi abuelo solía prepararlas cuando era niña, pero... — hizo pausa en su relato para suspirar profundamente — no puedo recordar muy bien sus indicaciones, así que... recurrí a los tutoriales — confesó abochornada, era la misma técnica que había utilizado de niña con Marinette cuando trataba de hacer amigos. Esperaba que su esposo se burlara, más solo recibió silencio de su parte.

—Se ve que trabajas muy duro en ellas... ¿Necesitas ayuda? — ofreció el pelinegro observándola trabajar.

—No gracias, yo lo haré — respondió rápidamente — tu solo... quédate ahí sentado... — murmuró tratando de declinar la ayuda que le brindaba su esposo con esa complicada tarea.

Anteriormente, hubiera aceptado su ayuda sin dudarlo, pues era a penas una adolescente, y sus amigos estaba enseñándole lo bueno que era recibir ayuda de otros de vez en cuando. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora estaba casada y no sabía como ser una buena esposa, de hecho, jamás imaginó que se casaría. A pesar de todo, había logrado llegar a un altar y decir la palabra "Si, acepto" uniendo su vida con un hombre maravilloso que la amaba incondicionalmente y la protegía de todo.

Le demostraba cada día que la amaba con locura, así que ella quería hacer lo mismo preparando un pequeño detalle que no sabía si sería bueno, puesto a que jamás en su vida había cocinado algo para alguien, esperaba que por lo menos estuviera comestible.

Comenzó a hacer una bola de arroz en sus manos y prosiguió a colocarle el respectivo relleno en cada uno dándole forma de triángulo con las manos.

Luka la miró embelesado.

Kagami en verdad se estaba esforzando en cocinar para él, así que dejó de hacer preguntas y se dedicó a observar la deliciosa figura de la pelinegra y sus pequeños y gráciles brazos de porcelana moverse para hacer las graciosas y tradicionales bolas de arroz.

Su mirada destiló diversión cuando al apretar muy fuerte, la pequeña esfera de arroz terminó deshecha en sus manos, desanimando un poco a la primeriza cocinera.

Luka era paciente y muy comprensivo. Sabía que Kagami era una mujer fuerte, decidida e independiente, pero también era muy orgullosa y terca en algunas ocasiones, terquedad que se le habían antojado irresistible en cuanto empezó a mirarla con otros ojos.

Se levanto del asiento y caminó hacia el fregadero para enjuagar sus manos y terminar por rodear la cintura de su bella esposa enroscando lo delicados dedos con los suyos. Tomando otro poco de arroz y guiando las manos de Kagami con suavidad para hacer una pequeña bola de manera rápida y simple. Hizo un pequeño agujero para colocar el relleno y al introducir el salmón remojado con mayonesa, hizo presión en las manos de Kagami para cerrar la incisión y darle la forma.

—Así... tienes que hacerlo con delicadeza para que no se desarme. — explicó rosando sus dedos de manera íntima y excitante.

Pequeños escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de la azabache en ese instante poniéndola nerviosa otra vez por su cercanía.

—E-Entiendo, p-pero no necesitaba ayuda — replicó exaltada sintiendo la risa fresca de Luka en su cuello.

—No puedo evitar ayudar a mi esposa si esta está en problemas — se defendió encogiéndose de hombros — ahora inténtalo tú — dijo pasándolo una cantidad de arroz específica para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Kagami tomó el puñado de arroz y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente hasta que cada grano quedo unido, puso en práctica la misma técnica que había utilizado Luka y milagrosamente, logró hacer un onigiri sin fallo alguna.

—M-Mira, ¡Logré hacerlo! — no pudo evitarlo, su voz expresaba la euforia y satisfacción de haber logrado hacer algo sin ayuda. Luka sonrió divertido por la emoción de su esposa y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla con cariño.

—¿Lo ves? Nada en este mundo es complicado.

Kagami asintió dándole la razón y más emocionada que antes continuó preparando las pequeñas bolitas hasta terminarse por completo el arroz que estaba en la cazuela.

Corto un poco de alga seca y envolvió las pequeñas bolitas para finalmente emplatarlas y enseñarle el resultado a su marido con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¡Lo hice!

—Así es mi pequeña tigresa — comentó Luka dándole un beso en la coronilla debido a su notable estatura.

—Ven, comamos antes de que se enfríe el té — sugirió — sé que odias tomarlo frío.

Kagami asintió feliz y dejó el plato en la mesa para tomar la jarra hirviente de té y servirlo en dos tazas.

Luka la conocía tan bien.

Al menos tenía la seguridad de que su té estaría delicioso, era la única bebida que podía hacer sin riesgo a que supiera falta por su escaso conocimiento en la cocina.

—Solo quería hacer algo útil — expresó con algo de tristeza — sé que tú te encargas de todo y me siento mal por no hacer nada excepto ayudar con el dinero del apartamento.

Luka esperó a que terminase de hablar y bebió lentamente el humeante y dulce líquido.

—Trataba de ser la esposa que Marinette y Alya son con sus parejas pero... — suspiró — creo que no soy perfecta ni original como ellas son con sus esposos — admitió reflexiva.

Luka evitó que siguiera sacando un montón de palabras sin sentido de sus hermosos y rosados labios con un beso abrasador que le quemó los labios a ambos en cuanto se tocaron, y que aumentó la fogosidad al introducir su lengua para acariciar la de su bella esposa. No importa lo que ella o los demás pensaran, para él ante sus ojos. Siempre sería la chica centrada, franca y decidida que lo cautivó con su manera de actuar y pensar las cosas.

El beso tenía un ligero sabor a té y se suavizó el cuando sus húmedas lenguas se encargaron de retirar cada gota de afrodisiaco de sus bocas.

Cortaron el beso con paciencia y lentitud y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la presencia del otro recargando sus frentes.

Kagami abrió lentamente sus ojos sonriendo levemente al entender a través de ese beso que Luka la aceptaba como era, y que no había razón para sentirse menos que otras. Ella siempre sería su bella y valiente nota musical que llenaba su corazón de dicha y armonía.

Luka tomó una de los onigiris que reposaban en la mesa y al morderlo hizo uso todo su empeño en ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento.

«Demonios»

¿Como decirle a tu adorable esposa que había confundido la sal, con el azúcar?

Suspiró antes de dar sin remedio, otro mordisco.

Bueno, ella misma se daría cuenta al probarlo... por lo que tendría el celular a la mano para ordenar comida.

**...**

**¡Hola bichitos!**

**Antes que nada, Sonrais777, quería disculparme contigo por mi anterior historia de "Sweet Bug" sé que fue algo confusa y sin nada de sentido pero fue una de las primeras que escribí, siento de verdad cualquier error o confusión, siento que te decepcioné con aquel cap y no quiero eso :"v una disculpa en serio y gracias por los consejos que siempre me das :") eres una persona a la que admiro mucho, así que lo que menos quiero es desilusionarte con una de mis historias.**

**Así que trataré de dar lo mejor de mi para hacerlas mejores y que lleguen a ser tan asombrosas como las tuyas .**

**Y bueno, regresando a la historia, se me ocurrió cuando cocinaba lo mismo que esta parejita... así es! Onigiris, aunque a falta de salmón, tuve que ponerles atún Xd, así que técnicamente, comí arroz con atún ese día jaja igual imagine que sería lindo que Kagami intentara hacer algo tradicional de su país para Luka, y ¡Boom! Salió esto :3 espero que les haya gustado y si no, al menos que los haya entretenido**

**¡Un beso a todos y todas! ¡Bye, bye bichitos!**

**¡Onigiris para todos!**


End file.
